watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 033
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter covers Tomoko’s entire winter break in one-page vignettes. New Year As the narration proclaims "Happy New Year!!" Tomoko sleeps with her purple stuffed toy. She awakes to a midnight text message from Yū wishing her well. She regrets sleeping through midnight. New Year's Card That morning, Tomoko receives a card from an otome game character she forgot she ordered earlier in the year. She stares at it sadly. How the New Year's Money is Spent Later, Tomoko gleefully counts all the New Year’s money she has received, totaling in ¥50k. She uses it to slap Tomoki across the face. The Brother's Reaction Tomoki retaliates by putting her in an armlock as she offers to pay him to release her. When he demands what she wants, she asks how much money he received from their aunt and uncle. He refuses to tell her, but she swipes it, counts it, and smiles. Cousin Kii come to visit and Tomoko, in an attempt to improve their relationship, tries to bribe her with ¥1k. Kii refuses the money and even lectures her to Tomoko's embarrassment. Concern She later takes Tomoko to a shrine where they make their New Year’s wishes. As they walk, Kii asks her if she is hungry. When Tomoko confesses she is "a little," Kii purchases a snack for her, further embarrassing her. When Tomoko tries to pay her, Kii looks at her with wide-eyes and insists she "just take it." Wishes At the temple, Tomoko prays for happiness, or barring that, that everyone else should be as unhappy as she is. When she asks Kii what she wished for, Kii reveals that she wished for Tomoko’s happiness which still further embarrasses her. First Dream of the Year During the night, Kii sleeps next to Tomoko in her room. Tomoko overhears Kii speak in her sleep: "Onee-chan . . . shake" which confirms her suspicion that Kii sees her as a pitiful puppy. Playing Alone Some time after Ki leaves, Tomoko relaxes uses her massager on her shoulders as she reads a magazine. She reads about a "special offer" "pin the tail on the donkey" otome ''game. She believe that she only needs a poster, thinks a bit, then starts playing a game on her own. Her father walks in to give her money he forgot to give her to find her blind-folded, holding her massager, and about to place what looks like a nipple on a poster of a shirtless character from one of her ''otome games. Happiness Back at school, Tomoko becomes annoyed by everyone wishing each other New Year’s greetings. She then perks up when she overhears Okada teasing Kiyota about him getting dumped. The narration asks: "The misfortune of others is the most fun for Tomoko?!" Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yū Naruse *Mrs. Kuroki *Tomoki Kuroki *Kiko Satozaki *Aunt and uncle (mentioned) *Mr. Kuroki *Akane Okada (unnamed) *Yoshinori Kiyota Referbacks *The massager Tomoko uses is a novelty item she won from a raffle in chapter 18.5. *Tomoko’s father walks in on her with a massager in hand and a poster of a shirtless guy, which is very similar to what happened in chapter 18.5. *Tomoko had a suspicion that Kii looked at her as if she were a pitiful puppy, which is a reference to chapter 16. Trivia *Kii is 3 years younger than Tomoko. *Tomoko receives ¥50,000 yen from her relatives which is about 500 US dollars. *Tomoko accuses Tomoki of being like Ino* Gorō with the first name obscured. This could be a reference to this or less likely this Gorō. *Tomoko's expression of superiority hints that he received less money than her. *When Tomoko counts to herself, she counts "ひーふーみ" which is "1-2-3". Cultural References *New Years Day is a major event in Japan with greeting cards and gifts. Memorial Moments *Before, Kii looked up to and followed Tomoko; now Kii seems to lead her. Quotes *"Kids are so easy, just hand them some money and they'll like you again." – Tomoko *"A girl three years younger than me scolded me with a sound argument, I feel like I'm going to cry." – Tomoko *“If you're not a worthless god, I'd like to see you try and make me happy… if you can't manage that, at least make everyone as unhappy as me. If you can't, it's fine I guess… but I'll despise you forever…” – Tomoko Gallery Religion.jpg|Tomoko's Prayer Tomoko's New Years Card.JPG|A New Year's card Tomoko previously paid ¥500 to be sent to her from any character she wants. Tomoko Punches Tomoki.JPG|Tomoko slaps Tomoki with her stack of cash. Tomoki Holding Down Tomoko.JPG|Tomoki reacts to Tomoko's slap by holding her down. Tomoko And Kii Shrine Visiting.JPG|Tomoko and Kii go to visit the shrine to make a wish. Tomoko Being Weird.JPG|Tomoko playing weird games on her own. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 4